International Friends
by appiedala
Summary: An agent from an exchange project works with B&B. Brennans new grad-student is an old friend of his. I suck at summarys


International friends

_A/N: Weeeeeelllll this is my new fic. I don't know if this will be awesome or not but it will be totally fun to write. I came up with the idea for this fic out of the blue! I wanted to write something for my favourite writers on FF although I won't use their real names or nicknames in here. They know about this so it's cool. I don't own any of the Bones chars or other people who will appear in this fic! Let me know what you think!_

It was late at night when Lorean Dekker arrived at his hotel. He was part of an exchange project between the FBI and the dutch AIVD (general security and intelligence). Lorean's assignment with the FBI started tomorrow and he wanted to get some sleep so he started fresh the next day.

"Which reminds me i still need to text agent Booth that i am at the hotel now", he spoke aloud.

Grabbing his cell he fumbled with the key to the hotelroom and entered the dark somewhat smelly room.

"Do they ever clean something in here?", he grunted while he searched for the lightswitch.

After some time he finally found it and closed the door behind him. Looking around he noticed the room was small, the bed looked like it wouldn't be comfortable and the bathroom had no door. The only thing that looked like it was usefull was a little desk with a wooden chair standing next to the bed. With a sigh he started to type a message. **Hello agent Booth, i was told to inform you of my arrival at the hotel. I will be at the Hoover at 7 a.m. Lorean Dekker.**

Throwing his cell on the desk he started undressing. He really needed a hot shower after such a long flight. Out of the blue his cell started ringing which startled him a bit. Grabbing the phone he saw it was agent Booth calling him and quickly he answered.

"Dekker".

"Hi agent Dekker this is Seeley Booth, how was your flight?".

"Quite long actually, sir".

"Don't call me sir just say Booth or something huh. Look i know you had a long flight but do you wanna grab a beer or something? I'd like to meet you before we start work tomorrow".

"Yeah sure, can i take a shower first?"

"Sure, offcourse. We will pick you up in 30. See ya Dekker", and with that Booth hung up.

Lorean heard a lot about Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth and, his partner and wife, Dr. Temperance Brennan and he was really looking forward to meeting them. Even in The Netherlands where he lived they were famous. Every agent wanted to be like the crack-crimesolving team from the FBI. With a lot more excitement Lorean grabbed his suitcase and quickly opened it to get some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower he shaved himself and got dressed leaving him with 10 minutes time before Booth would pick him up. Putting his suitcase next to the bed there was a knock on the door.

"Hey there Dekker", Booth greeted him while he opened the door.

"Hi agent Booth", Lorean said sticking out his hand.

Booth gave him a firm shake and then stepped aside. Lorean started smiling and stuck his hand out again.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, my name is Lorean Dekker, it's an honour to meet you".

"Hello agent Dekker, or should i just call you Dekker?", Brennan answered smiling and shaking his hand.

"Lorean will be fine Dr. Brennan".

"Allright Lorean, nice to meet you too".

"Oh my god, look at this room! No offense man but it's awfull, couldn't they pay a little more for appropriate housing?", Both asked looking around the room.

"No, it's temporary. The other hotel was over-booked for this month so i'll be moving in a month".

"Good, so you wanna go?".

"Yeah let me grab my keys", Lorean answered.

When he locked the door he followed Booth and Brennan out of the building to Booth's SUV. Booth walked around to get in the car while Brennan and Lorean waited on the other side for him to unlock the door. At the sound of unlocking Lorean stepped around Brennan smiling.

"Allow me Dr. Brennan", he said opening Brennan's door.

"Thank you Lorean, call me Temperance for now. You can call me Dr. Brennan again tomorrow."

With a nod and a smile Lorean closed the door and got in behind her. Smiling to himself feeling lucky for this opportunity Lorean gazed out of the window. It started to rain a little but he didn't care. Nothing could kill his buzz. After a short drive Booth parked the car in front of The Founding Fathers.

"Oh, hey, the squints will be here too so could you please...", Booth started asking when he saw some staff-members of the Jeffersonian sitting next to the window.

"I will call you agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Don't worry".

"Good, shall we?", Booth asked making an after you gesture with his hands.

Lorean nodded and entered after Booth and Brennan.

"Booth over here!", they heard someone shout.

Without hesitation Booth and Brennan walked towards the table where the squintsquad was sitting greeting them. Lorean couldn't help but smile when he saw a familiar face sitting at the table grinning at him.

"Simone!", Lorean exclaimed happily making all the others fall silent watching them.

"Hey Dekker, wow look at you all grown up huh?", Simone said standing up a little wobbly.

"How are you? Did they fix your leg?" he asked pulling her into an embrace.

"Well obviously not as you can see. C'mere i'll introduce you. Everyone this is Lorean Dekker i've told you about. My buddy from my time in Afghanistan. Lorean these are Meredith Hemmingway our bug slime and plant gal, Dr. Jack Hodgins former now supervising entomologist at the Jeffersonian, his wife Angela who does all our facial reconstructions and stuff like that and that is Dr. Camille Saroyan, boss of the Jeffersonian".

"Oh wow, nice to meet all of you. I've heard so much about you and your work at the Jeffersonian Institution", Lorean said shaking everybodys hand.

They all talked about various things, like how he met Simone and how long he served before he decided to become an Agent. After his fourth beer Lorean decided it was time to go back to the hotel.

"Agent Booth, i will be leaving now. I want a fresh start tomorrow. English or American is obviously not my native language so i will need all of my concentration while working with all of you".

"Hey no problem Dekker we will take you back to the hotel", Booth said.

When Lorean tried to pay the bill the waitress told him it was allready taken care of with a wink to Booth. After the short dirve back to the hotel he greeted Booth and Brennan, Lorean went straight to bed setting his alarm at 5 am to be awake early and drifted of to sleep.

_So tell me, should i keep writing this fic or stop while i'm at it? Lemme know!_


End file.
